Bad Girl Bad
by amlemons
Summary: Josey Dwyer and Bella Swan are half-sisters. Josey being the Black Sheep, and Bella the humble housewife-or so Josey thinks. With Riley miraculously alive, and Josey plotting, the two will do just about anything to get back at the Cullens. Can she do it?


One: Waking Up in Forks

My father, Phil, held me the longest for the hug. Of course he would, he wasn't the one who called called my older sister. Correction: _half-_sister. I had no intentions of actually calling her _sis._ Renee, Mom, was reluctant to hug me at first. I looked at her, my recently-dyed black hair hanging over my face. She sighed and held out her hands. I was reluctant to enter that hug. I rolled my eyes, giving in. the hugh was quick and emotionless, to-the-point.

When I pulled back Renee looked at my face, with its dark eye shadow and black eyeliner that was thicker than the mascara. I wasn't always the dark clothes, heavy metal, hangs-out-with-the-wrong-crowd I used to listed. But ever since I met my friends, I changed into something else. I plucked my _iPod_ _Touch_ out of my jacket pocket and waved to them, still giving them the silent treatment, and stuck the earbuds in.

_Teeth _by Lady Gaga started playing, probably on repeat for the ride here. Renee touched my cheek. "Be safe, okay?"

I let out a long incredulous sigh. Be safe? I practically lurked in the most dangerous alleyways at night. There was no way in hell that I would listen to any of their rules. I was my own person, a free spirit. As far as I was concerned, this was an indefinite vacation away from my actual parents. Screw Dr. Carlisle. Forget my _half_-sister. If I was going to do anything here, it was wreak havoc.

"Whatever, I have to go." I grabbed my carry on and purse and swerved my way towards the boarding gate. I could easily blend into any crowd, despite the abnormal amount of dark colors I wore, and fade into a wall. I wasn't going to do that in Forks. I was going to stand out. Give them a reason to hand me back over to Mom and Dad.

_Journal Two:_

_Well, it seems like the seven hour plane ride is going to be boring, so let the honesty about the situation begin. First, the food was horrible. I was lucky that I brought my chips with me. Second, the person I sit next to, an old woman by the name of Ethel, is so loud I wanted to open the cabin door and jump out without a parachute._

_Honestly, I couldn't listen to everything she said. It was this, that, those, they, look, listen... it was an endless list of subjects to talk about. I wanted to shoot her, if it were possible. Eventually, she had to sleep. I was all alone with myself at last. All right, now, onto the situation of Forks, Washington. It's rainy; it's cold. It was the exact opposite of Jacksonville. Man, I missed Jacksonville already. I missed Florida. I could be standing on a beach right now, soaking up some Vitamin "S.U.N.". But, no. I have to sit next to Ethel, in a cramped coach, on my way to spend the rest of high school with my sister, Bella._

_I haven't met her, ever. I knew she had a daughter, and by my mother's interpretation of the husband... a very handsome husband. Great, I have a niece who'll probably end cling to her aunt like crazy. I actually felt sorry for...I think his name is Edward...his family._

_Plane's landing. You know I have to finish it here. I'm not going to actually say bye. That's just dumb._

_Josey Dwyer_

I shut the cover to the journal shut, stuffing it in my purse. The next few minutes went by quickly, grabbing my carry-one, squeezing threw everyone to get to the front of the plane. I was lucky I wasn't flying overseas. Women with children tried to quiet them as I traveled threw the terminal. I looked through a big window and saw rain. I moaned in agony. I couldn't even start my torture without seeing rain.

My iPod was running on at least twenty percent of power right now, so I had to shut that off.

I didn't want to be here. This was the definite punishment. The ultimate one, actually. Being sent to live with complete strangers because you stole a very nice pair of boots from a very expensive store. My excuse for that even? "I was stealing from the rich and giving to the needy: me."

I wanted the boots, but I couldn't afford them. So, my friend Misty gave me the initial push that drove me to do it. I had slipped the boots on in the dressing room, put my old ones in there, and walked out the front door, unfortunately, while I thought I was in the clear, the nearby security guard had caught me.

And then Mom picked me up, and told me the news. Three weeks later, I'm here and angry. I was lucky enough that I didn't have to take another flight from here to Port Angeles. They were going to pick me up here. It just seemed better than having to go through the trouble of actually having to go through security again. No, _freaking_, way.

I stood along the wall outside, with my luggage right beside me, until they finally arrived. I had the odd feeling that this was all on purpose to make me even more agitated. The endless tapping of my foot only got louder with each second that passed by. I was sure that by the time they got here, I would have been stomping my foot. I pulled out the note Mom gave me to give to them.

_I apologize in advance for anything she does, Carlisle. Josey is just going through a phase that she can't seem to get out of. I'm sure she'll get a along with everyone. It's just until the end of high school._

_Renee_

I shook my head. If my own mother couldn't take care of me, then how on earth could she possibly trust a doctor to be able to 'fix' me? And a phase? This wasn't a phase at all, this was the real me. I bit my painted-black fingernails as I looked around a little more.

Now, it was getting difficult to see the lines between abandonment or just being fairly late. I took out my phone, thinking that I had to call them and tell them that I'm here... and possibly chew them out. I looked down through the new contacts until I found the long list of Cullens. _Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice...Edward. _I honestly don't know why they had to give me _all_ of the numbers. And how many people lived in that house? If they were adults, then why aren't they living on their own?

I sighed incredulously. "Way to make me feel welcome, _sis._" I mumbled, slowly dialing her number.

"Josey?"

My mouth gaped open. For two reasons: One, the guy who called out my name was gorgeous. Blonde hair, tall, and strikes me as very young. Well, not as young as me, maybe early twenties. Second, Bella Swan—my _half_-sister—looked my age.

And she's supposed to be twenty eight or something. I had a quick flashback of the last time we saw each other. She was my current age, seventeen, and I was four. Back then, I wasn't little bad girl. I was the one who had pig tails. At the time she left, I was with Dad's mom. We've been separated for so long, well, I had pretty much gone a different route than hers.

I was the black sheep and she was the housewife.

Bella looked at me, her golden eyes (great, she's a contact lover), and she smiled. I sized her up to. She had gotten prettier. Not that pretty before, but she just seemed...well, there wasn't a word for it.

"Josey," she walked toward me, her arms outstretched. I side-stepped her.

"I'm not the hugging type," I told her picking up my luggage. Lie. I hug frequently, but I didn't want to hug her. Nor anyone from this family.

She nodded. "Right, Mom told me."

I shrugged. There wasn't going to be much of a conversation on that subject. I had the urge to mock her musical voice. But, I refrained. I don't know why I did, but there was no point in arguing with myself.

"Mom tells you everything, huh?" I said sarcastically. The blond man, whose name I still haven't learned, took the extra bags to the car. Arms crossed and frown present, I walked to the back end of the car and threw my bags into the trunk. I was impressed by the vehicle. A black Mercedes. No wonder the Cullens were able to afford the expensive plain ticket. Why the in the hell didn't they buy me a first class ticket, then?

Bella stepped into the car, and I did the same. "Can you drive, yet?" She asked me, her eyes darting at me through the rear view mirror.

I shook my head. "I've yet to take the test." I mumbled arrogantly. I hadn't been given permission to take it. Mom said no, even though I was perfectly capable of passing it. I studied hard for it.

"We can help you get one. No worries." Bella seemed too helpful.

"I can do it myself," my voice was rough.

She sighed and slouched in the seat. For some odd reason, the slouching alienated her. It didn't seem...natural. Now slouching on me, it seemed perfectly and completely natural.

The blond man settled into the driver's seat, and looked into the rear view mirror at me. Why were they both wearing golden contacts? Was that the fad in Forks? I scoffed silently at the notion.

"Seeing as you'll be staying with us, I should introduce myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen," the blond man, now Carlisle, told me professionally.

I nodded, accepting it. "Josey." My voice was even quieter.

"Right," he started the car. "We don't have that many rules, but I do expect for you to keep your grades up, and to keep the room clean. Though, I'm aware that kids these days don't maintain a clean environment."

"I have good grades. I keep my room clean." I was quick for each point. I rolled my eyes and brought my knees up.

Two hours of this? _Great._

Bella and Carlisle walked into the house of my dreams. It was from my perspective, entirely glass and at least three stories high. I was in awe for a moment. I traded a one story three bedroom house for _this_. That was in no way a downgrade from what my mom had made me consider. The garage itself was impressive. With expensive cars and two motorcycles. I pulled the strap of my purse onto my shoulder and went up the stony path, still jostled by the exterior.

A pixie girl came into view, smiling. "Hi, I'm Alice." I waved at her.

She had the golden contacts, too. I shook my head, completely amazed at how big the contact fad was here. I wasn't surprised when another blond male and dark-haired one sprouted from the stairway. The both of them stayed in the background.

The dark-haired one waved slightly. "Emmett, this one is Jasper." Okay, pixie is Alice, blond[s] are Carlisle and Jasper, and the buff one is Emmett. A lot of names to remember here. I sighed, "Josey."

"Not excited to be here, are you?" Emmett teased. Good, at least one of the noticed my discomfort.

"I'm surprised you are." I spat back and moved about, looking for Bella. Someone I knew well.

What I got, was a bronze haired god. Edward. He was sitting next to a girl who looked a year older than me, going over what seemed to be homework. That had to be Renesmee. The girl they adopted a while back. I had to take a double take. Why did she look older than him _and _me? Mathematically and logically, that should be impossible.

I shook my head and walked further into the living room. Edward looked over his shoulder. I was amazed at his good looks; squared jaw, angular nose...a boyish appeal with that hint of maturity. I waved at him. "You must be my brother-in-law."

He smiled and sat up. Good god, Bella knew how to pick them. "Josey, it's very nice to meet you."

He held his hand. I had to back away, too. Contact. Not in my grandiose plan. "Nice to meet you, too."

Renesmee fluidly moved past Edward, almost dancer-like, and hugged me. I wasn't expecting that. I hugged her back. "Okay..."

"Sorry," she mumbled, her voice angelic.

I shrugged. "No need to apologize." I looked to Edward, "Where's my room?"

He nodded. "Third floor, I'll show you."

All I could see was the back of his head during the walk up to the third floor. I didn't hear anything from the others. Edward motioned towards a room just to the right of the stairs. I sighed and went in. The south wall was entirely made of glass, giving me the perfect view of the forest surrounding the house. The west wall was covered by a shelf filled with countless books and CD's. Half of them I recognized. The same with the books. The bed filled up most of the room, though there was still a substantial amount of space left in the room.

I was still impressed. I looked back over to Edward, and watched his smile creep backup on his lips. I could see what Bella saw in him. "It used to be my room. There was really no use for it when I left. It's yours now."

I nodded. "It's cool."

He smiled quietly. "You still hate this place?"

I nodded again. This time, I said nothing. I don't want to go into it with him. Edward coughed loudly, breaking the tension for only a second. "Esme's making your dinner." He mentioned before leaving. My things were in a corner of the room.

The next couple of minutes were spent putting things in their new places. I made sure that my journal was placed between the mattresses (unoriginal). I sat on the bed for quite some time, trying to keep my anger to a minimum. Granted, I could just yell at whoever walked into my room. But that should be saved at a later date. Out of habit, I started to pace around the room, my fingers running of the glass from time to time.

New town, new house. Such joy that brings to my mind. "You pace like Mom."

I turned around, watching Bella's form in the doorway. She certainly looked like her. "Well, someone had to take after her."

"I don't think she has such an attitude." She arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to be a carbon be copy of her, all right?"

Bella shook her head at me. "What happened to the sweet sister I remember?"

I scoffed. "Really, you're going to go with that crap? You haven't seen me in thirteen years, Bella." I stalked towards the bed, "People change over a period of time, and that's exactly what happened here."

She crossed her arms, her posture turning deadly. I did a double take at it. Bella never looked that pissed. She cried while angry. Now, it seemed like she was channeling that anger to her appearance. "I'm well aware of how much you changed, and when Mom calls me, crying, that she doesn't know what happened to you, it makes me that much more aware. You're hanging out with the wrong crowd, you're shoplifting, you're talking back... this is not how you should act."

"Right and your teenage years were _perfect_?" I chortled, "I wasn't that old back then, but I remember how scared Mom was when she had to visit you in the hospital when you decided to leave Charlie's house to go to Phoenix. Remember that, little miss perfect?" I stepped closer to her.

"Don't talk to me about being perfect, Bella. Because you're far from it."


End file.
